Alive
by Fanwriter9
Summary: What if Sly's father never really died? What if he got Sly out of the Orphanage, along with Bentley and Murray? What if Sly's father got revenge on Dr.M for almost having Clockwork killing him? Every answer right here! Take places way before Sly 1, and I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Alive**

**Chapter 1**

In Happy Camper Orphanage, an eight-year-old raccoon arrives, bawling his eyes out still. It was his birthday, which had turned into his father's death day, September 23rd. The police Officer who was driving the small, grimed raccoon, was the officer who chased the poor boy's father around the world, Toby Fox. Toby worked for Interpol for years, and has a wife with a little girl, named Carmelita; he was very proud and happy with his family, but the sad boy, by the name of Sly Cooper, didn't have any family left to care or watch after him: His mother died when he was three from getting too sick, so it's been just him and his father. Sly also had his father's father, and his grandpa, Agustin Cooper, but he died when Sly was just five-years-old, but now...he has no family left. His heart is filled with misery and dread, no longer having the warmth, care, love, and everything he needs to make him happy..his father, Connor Cooper. The rain outside just made the night almost seem even worst for the crying eight-year-old, who was still crying for his father as he cried with dread all the way towards a place that he **_never_ **wishes to call home.

Toby finally reaches the orphanage, then carries Sly inside, who crys into his chest, soaking his police uniform. Once they enter, Toby walks into the head Mistress of the full Orphanage, Miss Puffin, an old pigeon, "Ah, Inspector Toby Fox, what can I do for you tonight?" The large, male fox places Sly on a small chair and walks into Miss Puffin's office.

"Miss Puffin, that small boy outside is an orphan. His father was killed tonight, in front of his own son," Miss Puffin's look on her face becomes a look of sadness, "Oh my dear word...is the little fella alright?"

"I wish he was- his father's Connor Cooper- He's dead, and this poor child doesn't have any family left."

The old pigeon looks at him rather concern, "You mean..._that's _Connor Cooper's _son_? _The _Connor Cooper?" She asked, making Toby nod, "Yep, which is why I'm gonna place him here, for safe keeping. Can you please make sure he has a good life here? I don't think anyone would want to adopte the son of a famous master thief, like what Connor was.

Miss Puffin slowly nods and starts to get to work on Sly's file, then after that, the two adults walks out of the office, reviling Sly...looking so depressed, crying into his legs as he had his entire, small face buried into his knees. Toby sighs sadly, before walking up towards the small cub, then kneels down in front of him; his eyes looking so depressed, knowing just how bad this little guy is feeling now. Toby softly pats the cub's small shoulder, not for sure just what to say to him...until he's finally decided to just say something random, "Hey kid," He says, making Sly slowly lift his head from his knees, sniffing, and his eyes crawling with his tears, eyes red from crying so hard, "Everything will be just fine. I promise you that. I know that things are gonna seem pretty tough, but remember this Sly: I _always _gets better," Sly doesn't respond, but just stares at him, "You're father was a good man," Toby exclaims in an almost broken gasps, "I know that I've chased him around the world, just because he was a master thief, but I saw him as a man who had a legacy to keep up. I know that if he were still alive now, he'll be here to watch you grow up and take in what he had,"

Sly was understanding what this guy was telling him, and he was about to cry again, until Toby hugs him, "Shh, it'll be alright son, I'll make sure that this new tough road ahead of you will become a good journey." He let's go of the small raccoon, but before leaving, he pulls out a small box out of his coat, handing it to Sly, "Happy, well, kinda happy, birthday, Sly Cooper. I'll be back with your father's cane and book."

And with that said, the male fox leaves while it continues to rain some more. Sly watches from the doorway, the starts to cry some more, until Miss Puffin places a hand on his small shoulder, "Now, now Sly, why don't I show you to your new room, huh?" Sly cries harder, he didn't want a new room, he wanted his father and the warmth of him and the home he grew up in, ever since he was a baby.

Misses Puffin picks Sly up, even though he didn't want to be picked up by this woman, _or _go to his new room; he wanted to run away from here, he already didn't like it here.

The two finally reaches a room at the end of a hallway in the third floor of the entire building. Everything seemed a little _too _quiet to Sly, which makes Puffin explain, "There's barely any kids here, Sly, only about like...twenty to thirty children here, so it's pretty quiet here," Sly nods sadly, before she opens the door, reviling a medium-sized room: It had a bunk bed, a bed right next to the window, a desk, three dressers, a closet, and many other things a kid his age would enjoy doing.

"Bentley, Murray," Misses Puffin says cherry. A turtle and a pink hippo comes out from underneath their blankets, eyeing at the crying raccoon, "Say hello to your new room-mate, Sly Cooper. It's also his eighth birthday today, so this is a _v__ery _un-lucky day for him, so please, be nice."

Miss Puffin then hears a car pull up at the drive way, "Oh! That must be Inspector Toby with your things Sly! I'll be right back, or maybe he'll come back up here," She leaves the room, leaving the trio alone.

Murray was the first to come up towards the depressed-looking raccoon, who was holding a small box, "Hey new guy, I'm Murray! What's that you got there, anyway?" Sly's wanted eyes looks down at the mini package he was holding, "My...birthday present from that one Inspector guy, who...chased my..." He couldn't even _dare _to finish _that _sentence, so he just slowly walks over towards the bed right next to the window, plops himself onto there, crying into the pillow softly.

Bentley gets down from his top bunk and walks over towards the crying raccoon, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey pal, It'll be okay," Sly darts his face up at him, looking a mixture of pain, suffering, sadness, and anger, "It's _not _okay, turtle! When I get out of here, I'm gonna _kill _those bad people for what they've done to my father! It's my birthday, and I shall _always _remember my birthday as the worst day in my whole life!"

The raccoon slams his head into the pillow again, beginning to cry again. Just then, Toby Fox comes into the room, holding Sly's bags, cane, and the Thievious Raccoonus, "Hey little guy, look what I've brought ya," Sly looks up at the fox, so does Bentley and Murray.

Toby Fox goes over towards the bed and gentley places Sly's bags right to his bed, along with his cane and the Thievious Raccoonus, "I hope these will help you remember how much you should be happy, Sly. Again, I'm truly sorry, I'll come and visit tomorrow,"

Once he was gone, Bentley walks up towards the cane and book, studying them. Murray does the same thing, what were those items? They had the source of their answer with them, so they slowly turn their heads towards Sly, whose head was down, looking at the ground while tears flew out of his eyes slowly, "Umm...Sly..." Bentley begins, "What are these items?"

Sly looks up from his dread and sighs as he gets off of the bed and explains what these items were, "Guys, this is the Thievious Raccoonus. It's a legendary book, that was passed on from all of my family members. You see...my entire family tree...are master thieves," Bentley and Murray's expressions on their faces were different: Bentley's being concern, and Murray's looking like that's the coolest thing he's ever hear of.

Sly continues, as he talks about his family history, "And this," He motions towards the Cooper Cane, "Is the Cooper Cane- an item that was used by all of my ancestors, and by my father, who died today," He looked like he was about to cry his eyes out again, until Murray gives him a friendly hug, "It's okay, Sly, in fact...all of this sounds very cool!"

The hippo's words echoed through the raccoon's small ears, and opens his eyes wide. Sly then gently pushes Murray off, exiting the hug, "Really? You...you're not...judging me?" Both boys gives him a confused look, "What do you mean, Sly?" Bentley asked him.

"A lot of people always judges and picks on me, just because I'm the son of a master thief. Every time Daddy took me to the park, I'll always get harass about how I'm a 'dirty child', and that I should just go to jail for even being related to a master thief,"

Bentley shakes his head, so does Murray. The turtle shakes Sly's hand with one hand, and pats his shoulder with his other, "Well...it appers we're all different in some way. I think this whole talk of thieves sounds a little cool-"

"What? You looked like you were so scared of him when he mentioned that, Bent!" Murray says, half laughing about the whole thing.

Bentley shrugs, but then smiles at Sly, "What I'm trying to say is that...you seem like a very nice guy, and so...why don't the three of us be like something we all never had...brothers?" Sly and Murray smiles at that, Sly wipes some tears away from his left eyes, "Sure! And once I'm grown up, I'll be a master thief, like my dad, and I'll not only continue the family legacy, but my revenge on those people for what they've done to my father, my only family!"

The hippo and turtle smiles, then places their hands on top of each other, making an alliance, "Brothers...and group of master thieves, then, together?" Murray asked the raccoon, who smiles at the two guys.

With out hesitating, Sly places his left hand on top of Bentley and Murray's, "Brother and thieves!"

They had a fun time together, and Sly was starting to feel a little better, although...who says his father could be _truly _dead?

_**~Hospital~**_

"He's alive!" One of the nurses exclaims.

Connor Cooper groans as he lifts his head, rubbing the back if his neck, his face looking pained, "What...happened? The last thing I remember was enjoying my son's birthday, a gang came towards my house, I fought the off, until..." His eyes widen with fear.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" He shouts, wanting an answer.

Toby Fox rushes into the room, looking so relieved and happy about this, "You're in the hospital, Cooper, and you were killed! You're heart stopped! Luckily, we were able to get enough wats of electricity to make you start breathing again!"

The male raccoon looks around the room, having Toby know what he's looking around the room for, "Wha-where's my son? He needs to know that I'm alright!" Toby rubs the back of his head nervously, "Well..." He starts, "I've kinda...placed him in Happy Camper Orphanage..."

Connor's eyes almost darts out of his head, "WHAT? But I'm okay! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Toby sighs, "I only did it, because we all thought you were dead, and I had no other choice, Connor...I'm sorry."

This makes Connor calm down a little, before looking up at him, "I want to get my son out of that Orphanage, first thing tomorrow morning, understand Fox?" Toby nods, before walking out towards the door, but stops, and looks over his shoulder, "By the way, Connor, you're partner in crime, Dr. M, is the reason how Clockwork found your home. And just to let you know, your name's been cleared, and I'm just happy to see you're okay,"

Toby leaves the room, and Connor looks madder than he's ever been, "Doc..._why_?" He says angrily to himself, before lying back down, falling asleep. He'll get his son out of the Orphanage tomorrow, then...he'll get Dr. M for what he's almost done, setting him up for getting killed!

* * *

**What do u guys think of this? I'll be working on this now and then. ^^**

**This will have about five or eight chapters! :)**

**Please Review this!XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Sly woke up, but starts to feel a little sad again about his father's death. He knew that he had two best friends now, which are pretty much like his brothers. He sighs as he then gets out of his bed and goes downstairs for breakfast, even through it wouldn't be the same anymore, since his father was dead. Once he arrives in the kitchen, he sees less kids there, which gets him confused; he hears cars leaving the area, so he rushes towards the windows and sees people picking out kids to take home. He starts to get even more curious, until he sees a banner in front of the building, that says "Free Adoption Day!". This frightens Sly, knowing that he'll get picked by a family and leave with them. He didn't want that, so he grabs a banana and rushes back up towards his room, closing and locking the door. Bentley and Murray wakes up from Sly's action, getting worried about him, "Hey Sly, what's happening, buddy?" Murray asked sleeply, making Sly walk towards his window, still seeing people outside, adopting children, "People are adopting other children. I don't want to be part of _that_! No way, no how, am _I _going away with other people!" Bentley and Murray looks at each other, then sighs with disapointment, "It's Free Adoption Day, isn't it, Sly?" Bentley asked him.

Sly nods and continues to look out the window. He didn't like this day at all. But remember that he forgotten to open that one present that Toby Fox gave him, so he walks over towards it and opens it up, reveiling a bag of gummie worms and a note that went with it. Sly picks up the note and reads it,

_Dear Sly,_

_I'm so terribly sorry about your father's death. I remember him telling me how much you love gummie worms, so I thought I'll get you some for your birthday._

_With love and care, Inspector Toby Fox~_

This makes Sly smile a tiny bit, but puts the note back into the box and puts the box back into his bag with all of his cloths and everything he needed.

* * *

Little did Sly and his friends know, a car parks outside of the Orphanage...it was Connor, and he looked so relieved, but worried at the same time- what it someone had already adopted his son? But Sly didn't get adopted...at least not _yet_.

Connor enters the building, where Miss Puffin was done talking to a small family, who'd just got done adopting three small mice children. Miss Puffin waves good-bye towards the newly happy family, then notices Connor, which makes her almost drop her mug of coffee, "C-C-C-C-Connor...C-C-C-Co-op-per?" She shutters, almost in compleate shock, "Yeah...it's me,"

She was lost for words, "B-B-B-B-But...h-h-how? I was told you were dead, when your son was brought here last night!" Connor glares at her, "It turns out I was saved just in time by the power of electricity. Thanks to the hospital and it's nurses, I'm well alive again. Now, if you excuse me Miss, I'm gonna get my son out of here,"

He starts his way towards the steps, until Miss Puffin stops him, "Sir, I understand, but you can't just go up there. I'll fill out some papers, but I need you to come into my office during the process, okay? Don't worry, you'll leave this place with your son." Connor didn't want to go through hours of this, but knew it was the only way to get his son put of this place with him, so agrees and follows her into her office, where he had to start filling in some papers.

* * *

While upstairs, Sly and his newly found brothers were talking, planning, and so much more, "I think once we're all grown up, we should call ourselves...the 'Cooper Gang'," Sly points out, making Murray nod, but Bentley protested, "Why that? Why not something diffrent?"

Sly shakes his head, "Nope. It _has _to be that way- my father had that name- and besides, this whole thing is pretty much about the Cooper Legacy,"

"He's got a point there, Bent." Murray says to the turtle, who sighs and nods, "Okay, okay...I guess that makes a little more sence; but I think that it should be more that just about Coopers,"

Sly nods happily, "Yep! That's pretty much it, Bent! There's more to it that the Cooper Line, it's also about-"

Just when he was about to finish, the intercom came on in their room, "Mister Sly James Cooper- please report to my office, someone's here to see you, I think you'll gonna love this a lot!" Miss Puffin turns off the speaker, making Sly look scared.

"Oh no; now I'm gonna go home with some stranger!" He exclaims.

Bentley and Murray calms him down and tells him everything's gonna be alright, and he should just try and give it a go. Sly didn't like that idea, but sighs and nods in understandment, knowing this might be not _too _bad. The two boys watch, as their new brother heads towards the office, ringedtail whipping uneasly as he walks down towards Miss Puffin's office.

* * *

Sly opens the door and closess it slowly and sloftly, then gasps as he gets a good look at the person in the room with Misses Puffin...his father! How could this be? Is what the little coon cub thinks in his head, not for sure what to say. Both father and son looks at each other in happiness, but Sly's was in confusing. With out any warning, Sly quickly rushes towards his father,"DADDY!" He exclaims in the happiess mode he's ever been in. Connor bends down and opens up his arms wide, and catches Sly into a big huge, patting the boy's back as he cris into his chest, both happy and sad with reliefe.

Miss Puffin smiles a little bit at the happy, little moment that was set before her. It was all just so cute and amazing that Connor Cooper could survive such a terrible thing that has happened to him.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so happy that you're okay!" Sly sobs into his father's chest, making Connor gentley rub the small kid's back, his muzzle rested on his son's head, "Shh...it's okay now, son, I'm here and okay," Sly looks up happily at Connor, happy tears still on his face, "I'm gonna get you out of here and bring you home, I promise. And once we get back home, how about we make-up your birthday, sound good?" Sly nods and buries his face into Connor's chest again, hugging him tightly.

Bentley and Murray smiles as they watch from the cracked door-way, happy for their pal that his family has come back.

The adult raccoon carries his son out of the office and kisses his cheek, making the cub sqeal with joy. Connor smiles and places his son down, went upstairs to grab Sly's bags, then comes back downstairs, "Come on Sly...lets go home," He says happily as he starts walking towards the door.

Sly starts walking happily towards the door, following his father...but then stops and turns around. What about his brothers? He wanted to be with his father again, but he also wanted to be with Bentley and Murray. Connor turns around, seeing his son just standing there, "C'mon, Sly, lets go home," He repeats...his son stands there more. This makes Connor a little hurt, "Son...don't you want to come back home with me? I though you were so over-joyed to see me alive...are you disapointed that-" He stops and follows his son's gaze; Sly was looking at his brothers sadly, really wishing he could still see Bentley and Murray some more.

Connor chuckles and drops the stuff and kneels down, touching noises with his son, "You really want to be with your friends, don't you buddy," Sly nods lightly, "And you also want to come back home, right," Sly nods again, making Connor kiss his nose, "Well then," He ruffles his son's hair, "I think I can do something about that..." Sly looks confused, so did Bentley and Murray, until Connor brought up,

"Hey, boys! How would you two like to become a Cooper?" The three little boys looks at each other, then Sly finally speaks up, "Can they, Daddy?" He asked hopfully, making Connor nod, "Yep! I know being an only child was a little depressing for you in the past, Sly, and that other kids were to pick on you; but not these boys, no, they seem to really like you, and you like them back, so how about we get you two new brothers?"

Sly, Bentley, and Murray all gang up on each other, rolling onto the groun, laughing so hard in celebration. Connor laughs warmly as he watches this.

Miss Puffin had to give Connor some more papers to fill out, he got Bentley and Murray's stuff too, and with that, the family of four now drives away from the Orphanage, "So...what do we call you now, Mister Cooper?" Bentley ask Connor, who's focusing on the road. He smiles, then says, "You and Murray can just call me 'Dad', 'Daddy', 'Father', any of those. I'm your father now, so just call me 'Dad', okay?"

The trio smiles warmly, mostly Sly, who finally says, "I love you, Daddy, I'm so happy you're alive still!"

Connor smiles while driving back towards his and Sly's house, which also now belongs to Bentley and Murray, "I love yout too, son, I always will. And I love you two also," He refors to Bentley and Murray, who smiles in happiness.

Not only did Sly get his father back, but he now has two new brothers! This may have been not such a bad birthday after all.

* * *

**Chapter 2! XD**

**I'll post the next chapter hopfully this week! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Connor makes a turn into a forest-like area, driving on a secret road towards a secret location, their home. Bentley and Murray studies the vast area that they'll to call thier home now; Sly didn't need to study this surroundings, he was here ever since he was brought home from the hospital. The dark blue car finally parks in front of a large, beautiful grey bricked home. Connor, along with the three children, gets out of the car, heading towards the house after getting their things, "Say hello to your home, Bentley and Murray. I hope you two boys will like living here," Both turtle and hippo smiles at their home, following the blood-realated father and son into the building. Sly sqeals with joy, finally back at his **_real_ **home, "Yay! Finally! Back home with Daddy," He then runs up towards his two new brothers, then hugs them, "And I also get two new brothers!" Bentley and Murray smiles at the raccoon, then they start to tackle each other again. The father of the raccoon couldn't help but to chuckle to himself, then gets them to stop and get their bags upstairs.

Once they get upstairs, the walk into a room across Sly's room, "Alright, Murray, this will be your room. Do you like it?" Murray nods, then places his bags onto his bed. Murray stays in his new room to finish up un-packing, while Connor shows Bentley his room, which is right next to Sly's, "And this...is your room, Bentley. I hope you like it," Bentley smiles with a nod before doing the same actions as Murray's doing right now.

While that's going on, Connor and Sly went into Sly's bedroom, getting all of his things back where they belong. Sly bounces on his bed as Connor's putting all of his clothing and stuff back in their original places; Connor then takes out the Thievious Raccoonus, looking through it as five pages were missing, which makes him scol, and Sly looking a little scared by his father's anger. He's seen his dad mad before, but _this_..._this _was the anger of the destruction of their family legacy, "I'm gonna _kill _Mitch for _this_!" He says in anger, calling Dr.M by his real name; Sly continues to watch his father's anger, "He's the reason why I almost got killed, he's the reason why my own son can't learn everything about being a Cooper Thief, _he's _the reason why...why..." He stops right there, finally noticing his son getting a little frightend by his anger.

Connor calms himself down and kisses Sly's forehead, "I'm alright, Sly, no need to get scared," Connor thinks that he should find Dr.M, find him and kill him for _this_. He believed there was no way, no how, he was gonna sit around while his family line's in danger; but right now, he needed to stay home, spend time with his son, and his newly adopted sons. He grabs the Thievious Raccoonus, and his Cooper Cane, and starts walking downstairs with them, "Where are you going with those, Daddy? I thought you gave me the Thievious Raccoonus for one of my Birthday presents," Connor sighs, "Sorry buddy, but I need to keep the Thievious Raccoonus in safe keeping a little more. Besides, I think I can just help train you to become a thief, which is something I was planning to do after I gave you the book anyway, so that we wont have to worry about anything else trying to steal the book, okay?"

Sly nods sadly, making Connor kiss his forehead again and ruffles his messy head hair, which always gets a few giggles out of the small coon. The father smiles warmly at him, "Don't be sad, little buddy, you'll get the Thievious Raccoonus. Maybe not today quite yet, but I need to go over it a little, before we train a little, okay buddy?" Sly nods.

Connor places the book in the vault where he keept the legendary book. He had many thoughts going on in his head, and one of them was about Dr.M and what he'd done to him. He starts his way towards the kitchen, but stops as he looks at the closet where his small son had hidden last night, hell that night, it was. He shutters a little, but quickly gets that thought out of his mind, remembering he's alive, and there was nothing to be worried about.

The three Cooper brothers were soon downstairs, sneaking up on Connor, who was busy making lunch for them. They were about to surprise him, if it wasn't for Murray accidentley steping on Sly's tail, making the cub yelp with pain. Connor quickly snaps his head around, seeing Sly crying while holding onto his tail, and Murray apologizing; Connor quickly takes Sly into the bathroom downstairs and patches his tail up a little. The two comes back into the kitchen, and Murray apologizes again, which Sly said that it was okay.

Lunch was made after that, and the boys enjoyed their lunch together. After lunch, the brothers went outside and played, then they did all sorts of things together. It was a very fun day for them! But sadly, at 8:30pm, it was time for all of them to go to bed. Connor tucked Bentley in, then Murray, then he'd finally gotten to Sly, who wasn't really in his bedroom. Worried, Connor starts looking through his room, hoping he'll find the little rascal. Then he remembered, no, knew where Sly could be at; laughing to himself, he heads into his room, seeing his son all snugged into the blankets, asleep.

The adult raccoon chuckles before climing into bed with his son, wrapping his arm around the small child and kisses his cheek, "Goodnight son, I love you," Is what he said to him, befor falling asleep, with out having to worry about anything at all.

* * *

**Sorry 4 rushing on this chapter, I'm kinda in a hurray 2day. I'm leaving town with my da movie and hang out, so I kinda wanted 2 get this chapter done and out, so please, don't poin out the fact that this chapter's short! **

**Until the next chapter, review this! LOL! :)**


End file.
